Never Too Far Behind
by Zevoros
Summary: Isadora Quagmire was put into dentention for something she hadn't done. But, not all bad days have to be bad days.


**AN: Right, so, a friend really wanted me to write this, so I did. It is as simple as that. I apologize for any and all OOC moments, but it has been a very long time since I've actually read these books, so...yeah...so, here you go!**

* * *

Isadora Quagmire's hand was dusty with a white substance from the chalk she scribbled on the blackboard, writing the same sentence over, and over again. Mrs. Bass claimed she hadn't been writing down the sentences fast enough, and assigned another fifty.

It was horrendous. The sentences. She could hardly take much more of this so-called 'school'. What made other people so much different from her? That they had parents? Well, at least she had Duncan, Violet, Sunny, and...Klaus.

Oh, sweet Klaus. She started harbouring feelings for him, and quickly, at that. A feeling that she hadn't felt, possibly ever. Well, if her parents and brothers really counted, at that.

Inside her commonplace notebook, on the last page, was something she never wanted to share with anyone. A couplet, that could ruin everything between herself and Klaus.

 _How I would like to see you at last,_

 _Pressed against me real fast._

It was...the most exotic thing she's written. Something she found unusual, especially for her. She was lucky she wrote another one, one a lot less than how the previous one was, especially how embarrassing it could be.

 _Klaus Baudelaire, I love you,_

 _Return this feeling I have for you?_

Isadora sat down at the desk that was her cell in this prison, her clean hand smiling at her couplets at the back of her notebook. She hated herself for being like this, she wished these feelings would disappear...yet, she hoped they would stay.

"Isadora?"

Taken out of her trance, Isadora spun her head around to the door, where Klaus was standing, staring at her worriedly. She slammed her book shut, much harder than she anticipated.

"Duncan and Violet were worried about you. The recital show is in a few minutes." Klaus told her. Isadora slowly nodded, her heart ached that it was Duncan and Violet who were worried for her.

But it made sense, no? She was worthless compared to Klaus.

"What were you writing?" He wondered, looking over at her notebook, held close to her chest.

Isadora glanced down at her notebook. She had to think of something, and quick!

" _It would be a stroke of luck_

 _If Coach Genghis were hit by a truck._ " She shyly answered.

Klaus chuckled, a sound that sounded like angelic singing to her ears. "You already told me that one!" He exclaimed.

Isadora's heart sank. Why did she tell him that so soon!? Why couldn't she have waited? She berated herself inwardly, and she had no idea what to say to him.

"Can I see it?" He asked. Isadora frantically shook her head. "No, this is private." She told him, holding the book close to her chest.

It was unfair. That was how they became so close. She didn't like keeping secrets from him, they told each other everything, but this was not one to be told.

"Come on, please?" Klaus begged, somewhat out of character for her quiet friend.

It was a trick, and she fell for it. Just from hearing that, her arms became loosened from her book, and Klaus made his move, quickly taking the book from her hands, much to her horror, and flipped to the end.

Out of pure panic, and jumped for him, but he stepped out of the way, dodging her. The expression on his face began to change, a sign that he read the numerous couplets in her book.

Tears filled her eyes, and she knew what was coming next. He would laugh at her and say they had no chance of ever being together.

How wrong she was.

"Isadora...is this what you really think of me?" Klaus asked, completely shocked.

She stood up, her eyes watering, and spun around, heading for the exit, until Klaus stopped her with his soft hand with a surprise amount of force.

"Klaus?" She asked, looking back at him. Klaus rubbed a tear from her eye with his thumb, spinning her around to face him. She looked down at her feet out of embarrassment, but Klaus tilted her chin up to look at him.

"Isadora," he began softly, "did you really mean all of that?"

Isadora swallowed, it was now or never. "Yes." She weakly replied.

A tint of red made its way onto his cheeks as he stared into her gorgeous eyes. "I-I love you too, Izzy."

Before her mind was able to comprehend completely what she was just told, the gap between them closed, and his soft lips pressed against hers, his eyes closed. His hands slid down to her waist as her hands went around his neck. She closed her eyes and began to kiss him back, equally with the passion he was.

Neither of them was an experienced kisser, but Klaus definitely read one or two books about it. And it was an amazing experience. Isadora almost fainted when she felt his tongue glide into her mouth, deepening their kiss.

Isadora pulled away to take a breath, her cheeks colored a bright red as she stroked his hair, a wide smile across the teenagers' faces.

"Come on," Isadora motioned with her shoulder, "we don't wanna miss the recital."

The two teens left the room, hand in hand as they walked, secret smiles on both their faces.

And when Isadora was taken away by Count Olaf, Klaus's heart had shattered into oblivion. And he couldn't have felt any more betrayed when Fiona kissed him on the Queequeg. He would never forgive her, because he always knew who his heart belonged to.

The Baudelaires stayed at Briny Beach, hopefully for good news this time. And when Isadora, Duncan, Quigley, and Hector arrived on a piece of raft that seemed to be a part of the Self-sustaining Hot Air Mobile Home.

Klaus and Isadora had embraced, and so did Violet and Quigley.

Even with these horrible stories with horrible events, good things will never be too far away.


End file.
